Thinking Out Loud
by XWP-Rizzles
Summary: The first time Beca told Chloe she loved her, it was an accident. Bechloe one shot.


**Okay first I own nothing Pitch Perfect related etc etc. Second this is what happens when I watch Pitch Perfect and then listen to the song Thinking Out Loud on repeat. Fic isn't really based off the song it just gave me the idea. So here ya go. Enjoy!**

The first time Beca told Chloe she loved her was two months after they had started dating. Well technically she didn't tell her cause to do that she would have had to have actually said the words out loud. But she thought it. And it scared the shit out of her. She'd never been in love before. Hell, outside of family(and that was only if they said it first) and the Bellas before the ICCA's, she'd never even said 'I love you' to anyone. So yeah, to say the thought surprised her was an understatement.

It was just a regular day when it happened. It wasn't some big anniversary or a celebratory dinner. It wasn't even a date at all. It was a Saturday morning and they were at Chloe and Aubrey's shared apartment. Aubrey had some family thing she had to go to so Beca had agreed to spend the weekend with Chloe. Not that she need persuading of course. Hello, it was a weekend with just Chloe and the house all to themselves. Beca had just woken up and was heading into the kitchen when she spotted Chloe curled up against the arm of the couch flipping through the channels. She had intended on going over and giving Chloe a good morning kiss but instead she found herself leaning against the wall just watching her girlfriend. Even with no make up on, her hair in a messy bun, dressed in just sweatpants and a tank top Chloe was drop dead gorgeous. Beca couldn't help the smile that spread across her face or the fluttery feeling she got in her stomach. That was just the magic of Chloe. She could sneeze and Beca would think it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Beca had no idea how long she stood there just staring. She knew she was being a creeper but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was too caught up in the beauty that was Chloe Beale. All of a sudden Beca heard Chloe giggle over something she had been watching and that was it. That was the moment. She felt her heart skip a beat at the sound. And not in the exaggerated, romantic poem kind of way. Her heart literally skipped a beat. It stopped at the sound of Chloe's laugh and started up again beating twice as fast. Leaning against the wall watching Chloe laugh, was the first time Beca realized she loved Chloe. Was in love with Chloe. _God I love her._ That was what went through Beca's mind in that exact moment. Her eyes widened and all the air went out of her lungs as the realization of what she just said(to herself anyway) hit her. _I love Chloe. _At first it scared her. She stood there in total shock just thinking it over and over. Like a song stuck on repeat.

_I love Chloe... _

_I love Chloe... _

_I love Chloe._

The more she said it the more she felt it. It was a tightening in her stomach and her heart felt like it was going to swell up so big it would explode. But not in a bad way. Oh _**so not**_ in a bad way. It was the most amazing feeling she'd ever experienced.

She just wished she could of actually said it to Chloe. If her thinking it scared the shit out of her God only knows how Chloe would react to her saying it. She didn't want to scare her off. Besides two months was too soon right? Right. So she kept it to herself. Instead she just walked into the living room and leaned over the couch wrapping her arms around Chloe's shoulders.

"Morning." She said kissing Chloe's cheek.

Chloe smiled. "Morning baby." She turned her head pecking Beca on the lips. She noticed the huge grin on Beca's face and tilted her head. "What's that smile for?"

Beca shrugged. "Just happy. You eat breakfast yet?"

Chloe gave her a look but when Beca just kept smiling she laughed and shook her head. "No I haven't. I was waiting for you and your surprisingly amazing cooking skills."

Beca rolled her eyes playfully and headed for the kitchen. "You're just saying that cause you want pancakes."

"And bacon?" Chloe called after her leaning over the couch.

"Maybe." Beca said teasingly.

"Beca." Chloe said her voice practically a whine. Beca just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her as if to say _Oh you'll have to do better than that. _

So Chloe did. She pouted.

Beca tried to keep a straight face she really did, but a pouting Chloe was just too much for her to handle. She shook her head and smiled. "You're lucky you're cute."

Chloe grinned. "Thanks babe." She said as she turned back to the TV.

"You're welcome." Was what she said. _I love you. _Was what went through her mind before she finally made her way into the kitchen.

…...

It was another month before Beca finally said the words. And it wasn't even on purpose. They just came tumbling out of her mouth. Which is understandable considering she had been saying it in her head everyday for weeks. When you hold something that important in for such a long time it's bound to come out at some point. And that point was the day before Aubrey's birthday.

Aubrey was working late so Chloe saw that as the perfect opportunity to bake her her cake for the surprise party the Bellas were throwing her. After some minor begging from Chloe, Beca had agreed to come over and help. Not that she wasn't going to anyway. She could never say no to Chloe but sometimes she liked to make the redhead think she was going to. Why they couldn't just buy her a cake Beca didn't know but Chloe had said something about it being more special if they made it from scratch and all that.

So here they were at 11:00 at night all the cake ingredients laid out on the kitchen counter.

"Okay Becs, preheat the oven to 350 degrees." Chloe said happily as she read the instructions off her iPad.

Beca sighed lightly but made her way to the oven punching in the number 350 before pushing 'bake.' "Oven is preheating."

Chloe smiled. "Good! Okay now take this pan and mix together some flour, 3 and a half teaspoons of baking soda and a teaspoon of salt and spread it on the bottom." She handed Beca the pan and turned back to the iPad to see what she had to do next. As she was getting ready to mix some ingredients into a bowl she thought she heard Beca giggle. So looked over her shoulder but Beca was just scooping out the baking soda. With a shrug she turned back to the bowl.

Beca smirked before grabbing a handful of flour and turning towards Chloe. "Hey Chlo?"

"Yeah?" Chloe said looking back over her shoulder.

Beca paused then pointed to her own face. "You got a little something..."

"Where?" Chloe asked starting to rub all over her face.

"Oh everywhere." Beca replied before grinning mischievously and blowing the flour out of her palm into Chloe's face and hair.

Chloe's jaw dropped in shock and Beca burst out laughing at her girlfriends flour covered face. She was so busy laughing she didn't see the glare Chloe gave her before the redhead turned and picked up an egg off the counter. "Hey Becs." Chloe said smiling sweetly.

Beca took in a deep breath as she held her sides. "Yeah?" She asked in between giggles.

Chloe smashed the egg over Beca's head. "You got a little something there."

Beca stood there frozen as she felt the egg oozing through her hair and down her face. Chloe crossed her arms and smirked cockily. "Paybacks a bitch huh babe?"

Beca let out a breathy laugh and shook her head. "Oh you are so going to get it Red." She said as they both lunged towards the counter and started grabbing and throwing everything they could get their hands on.

They were smearing frosting and smashing eggs all over each others face both laughing hysterically. Beca quickly ran out of ammunition ,since Chloe had been closest to the counter and was able to get all the good stuff. She attempted to make a run for it but was stopped when Chloe snaked two arms around her waist and pulled her back. "Ah ah I don't think so." The redhead said preparing to smash the last egg into Beca's face.

"Wait! Truce, truce!" Beca said holding up her hands.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "So you give up?"

Beca sighed slumping over in Chloe's arms. "Yeah I give." She mumbled.

Chloe grinned. "Good." She smashed the egg against Beca's cheek. "But you started it." She turned to run but Beca grabbed the back of her shirt and tackled her, taking them both to the ground. Beca landed on top so she used her position to her advantage and started rubbing her yolk covered cheek all over Chloe's face.

Chloe shrieked and laughed before Beca sat up with a smug look. "Paybacks a bitch huh babe?"

Chloe smiled adoringly up at Beca and the DJ couldn't help but smile back. Chloe leaned up on her elbows and Beca met her halfway pressing their lips together in a sweet, flour and egg covered kiss. They pulled apart resting their foreheads together.

"God I love you."

Two sets of eyes shot wide open and Chloe pulled her head back, mouth open in shock.

Beca stared at her looking equally as surprised, her mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. "Uh...I uh...I mean..." Finally Beca sighed and just shrugged. "Well that's not exactly how I wanted to tell you that. All spur of the moment. But I guess I've held it in for so long it just came bubbling out." When Chloe just blinked at her Beca began to panic. "I, I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. Like I said I didn't mean to say it, it just sort of came out. I know it's only been three months and that's way too soon so I totally understand if you don't say it ba-"

She was cut off as Chloe pressed two fingers to her lips. Beca looked at her nervously and for a few seconds no one moved. Finally though the biggest most beautiful smile spread across Chloe's face and Beca blew out a relieved breath. Chloe rested her hand against Beca's cheek rubbing the skin with her thumb. "How long have you been holding that in?" She asked softly.

Beca smiled sheepishly. "Like a month."

Chloe shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Beca bit her lip and shrugged. "I didn't want to scare you. Like I said before it's only been three months and I know I'm new at relationships but I just thought that would be too soon." Beca looked down slightly embarrassed. "Plus I was kind of afraid you wouldn't say it back." She mumbled.

Chloe shook her head again with a small laugh. "Becs, I mean this is the nicest way possible but you're an idiot."

Beca's head shot up. "Hey!" She said looking offended.

Chloe laughed. "I'm sorry but it's true. Babe, I've been in love with since the ICCA's. I knew it the second you walked off stage and kissed Jesse." Beca gave her an apologetic look but Chloe just smiled. "So you see, you had nothing to worry about."

"Okay so why didn't _you _tell _me_?" Beca asked.

"Same reason you didn't tell me. I didn't want to scare you off."

Beca smiled shaking her head. "Guess we're perfect for each other huh?"

Chloe grinned. "Totes."

"Ugh, way to kill the moment Red." Beca groaned.

Chloe just laughed before crashing their lips together again. Realizing something she pulled away quickly. "Oh and I love you too."

Beca smiled brushing a strand of egg covered hair behind her ear. "Yeah I got that." She said kissing Chloe's forehead then her lips again.

They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't hear the door open but they did hear the Aubrey Posen sized shriek that echoed through the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!"

Beca and Chloe just smiled happily.

**And there it is. Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
